


King Again

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, M/M, Past JJ/Isabella, Pining, Strip Tease, Switching, Yuri is 16, background Yuuri/Viktor, one-sided Yuri/Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: After Isabella leaves JJ, he is desperate to be king again. He convinces Yuri to pretend to date him. JJ didn't count on falling for Yuri in the process. Written for #JJStyleWeek Day 2: Favorite Ship.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what started out as an idea for a oneshot turned into a 13k fic! This will be split up over the course of JJStyleWeek, one new chapter posting each day! Theme throughout the fic is Favorite Ship but I tried to bring in some aspects of the other days as well.
> 
> JJ is one of my favorite characters and Pliroy is quickly becoming my OTP for YOI fandom and I couldn't wait to jump into this ship headfirst!
> 
> Thank you to Icicle, for listening to me ramble about this fic sometimes on four hours of sleep and then also for the beta! You are a true friend.
> 
> At the end of the last chapter, there will be a list of songs I drew from heavily for inspiration.

_"Am I in your head half as often as you're on my mind?" -Alice Kristiansen, Lost My Mind_

**Part 1**

"Kitten! Tiger!" JJ sighed as he watched the lithe form of Yuri Plisetsky speed up past the rink exit. "Oi! Plisetsky!"

Yuri finally turned around and gave JJ a glare that could quell even the fiercest lion. "What the fuck do you want, JJ?"

JJ ran toward Yuri, then slowed down. He couldn't appear too desperate. "Can we talk?"

Yuri smirked at JJ, his blond hair falling into his face. "You want to talk about how I beat you at your own home rink? How you're a fucking mess since you got dumped by Isabella?"

JJ took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out. He could do this. "Actually, yes."

Yuri's face contorted to an expression between surprise and disgust. Finally, he answered. "Shouldn't you talk about that with your shrink?"

JJ shrugged. "Well, sort of. Ever since Barcelona, my cool factor has been zero. Don't get me wrong; I'm still King JJ. But I feel like a half baked version of him."

"I still don't see how this is my problem, loser."

"I know you like Otabek."

Yuri flushed a deep red and glared at JJ. He grabbed JJ's shoulder and hauled him outside. The brisk air helped calm JJ's nerves. Once they were out of sight, Yuri punched JJ in the arm. "What the _fuck_ , asshole?"

JJ grinned. He didn't mind getting hit by Yuri Plisetsky. He knew that Yuri only paid attention to the people he liked and ignored the rest. "I've seen how you look at him. You're like a kitty in heat, panting after him and his leather jacket." 

Yuri glared at JJ again. He was used to this and continued. "I-I've been struggling more than I'd like to admit after my breakup with Isabella. As you know, she left me right before Worlds and I choked. Again. You and your podium family stood up together instead."

"If you dare refer to the old man and Katsudon as my parents I will strangle you with your skates."

JJ laughed. At least talking to Yuri was refreshing. "I thought we might be able to help each other out. I can help you make Otabek jealous and you can help me get back to my King JJ status." He fluttered his eyelashes. "Anyone dating _you_ would automatically get attention and status."

Yuri blinked. "Excuse me? Did you just ask to date me?"

"Well, pretend to date me. We wouldn't actually be dating."

"You're not gay."

"That's true. I'm bisexual."

"You're Christian."

"Bisexual Christians _do_ exist."

Yuri gave a hollow laugh. "Why me? Giacometti or Sara Crispino would be more high profile." 

JJ reached his hand to touch Yuri's shoulder. "Because we'd go great together. I don't want to be Giacometti's arm candy. We can help each other out, have an amicable breakup, and maybe you won't hate me at the end. With any luck Otabek will be crazy jealous and ask you out."

Yuri shrugged his shoulder away from JJ's touch. "I'm probably an idiot for even considering this."

"Probably. But kitten, I'm desperate."

"Don't call me kitten."

"Tiger?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes at JJ. "Call me anything other than Yuri and I'll sic my Angels after you."

"Okay. Yuri." JJ liked Yuri's name on his tongue. He wasn't sure if he'd ever actually called him Yuri before. "Do we have a deal? We date through the Grand Prix Final and break up due to something like sexual incompatibility?"

"Fuck that! I'm sexually compatible with everyone. Plus, aren't you saving yourself for marriage?" Yuri rolled his eyes and glared at JJ.

JJ was silent. He had waited so long, thinking he would get to make love with Isabella, but now his virginity felt like a weight hanging around his neck. He intended to lose it as quickly as he could. God would understand. He didn't want to sound like a sad sack in front of Yuri, so he tried to sound as nonchalant about it as he could. "Not anymore."

Yuri seemed to pick up on the sensitivity of the issue and thankfully decided not to pursue it. JJ knew he was much nicer than he'd ever admit. "Would we have to be seen on dates?"

"Well, yeah."

"Would we have to _kiss_?"

"What, kitten - er - _Yuri_ \- scared I have cooties?"

"No."

JJ sighed. "How about this? I'll head back and you can text me your decision."

"I don't have your number."

"Yes, you _do_."

"Ugh."

JJ grinned, loving that he caught Yuri in a lie. "I'm in Montreal the rest of the week, so maybe I'll see you around. On a date."

He turned away and walked back to the rink to find his dad. As he was packing up his things, he heard his phone beep and vibrate.

_I'm in, asshole._

His phone buzzed again.

_You'd better be a good kisser._

JJ whooped and put his phone away. Perhaps things were finally looking up for King JJ.

**

"You took me to McDonalds for our first date."

JJ shrugged. "Think of it more as two friends getting together to discuss their relationship."

"We're _not_ friends."

JJ ignored the comment and continued. "This will mark the start of our relationship. We can tell the press that I've been into you for a while, and now that I'm finally ready to start dating, I gathered my courage and asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Ugh, do we really have to call each other _boyfriends_?"

"What else would you call it? We can't be casual."

"This fucking sucks."

JJ grinned. "I'm going to keep a running tally of how many times you say the 'f' word."

"Not as many times as you refer to yourself as 'King JJ.'"

"So why did you decide to go out with me?"

Yuri looked JJ over several times. "You have his hair."

JJ touched his undercut. He _had_ gotten it cut to match Otabek's as much as he could but he wasn't going to admit that to Yuri. 

Yuri had bottle green eyes, and they were far softer when he wasn't yelling. Really, Yuri was beautiful; the most beautiful skater JJ knew. Pretending to date Yuri would be far easier than mastering a quadruple Salchow.

"You can't like me because I look like someone else."

"I totally can."

JJ ran his fingers through his hair and watched as the McDonald's employee brought their food out. Yuri dug into his burger and stuffed several fries into his mouth. JJ couldn't eat like that unless it was during a week of a competition. Instead, he stabbed a piece of lettuce and grilled chicken from his salad with his fork and chewed slowly.

"Your music choice this season."

"What?"

"The songs you picked caught my attention. I started paying attention to you when I heard that Lauren Aquilina song. It was perfect for you." 

JJ smiled. He was flattered that Yuri liked his music choice, a song about a king who had fallen from grace. He had intentionally chosen a power ballad for his short program to give maximum impact for his far more artistic and expressional free skate. JJ had never been considered a stylistic skater, more about power and technical difficulty, but he wanted to push himself and prove to everyone that he was doing well post-Isabella.

Yuri's cheeks turned pink as he picked up his hamburger. "Plus, you've got a great ass."

"Why Yuri, have you been looking at my ass?"

Yuri scowled and took another bite of his hamburger. "You wear spandex. How could I _not_ notice your ass?"

JJ felt himself smile. "King JJ's ass is spectacular."

Yuri held up three fingers. "If you call yourself King JJ more than five times on a date I will leave."

"Fair enough."

They ate in silence. JJ wasn't sure what else to say. "You _really_ like my music choice this season?"

Yuri nodded. "I still think it's stupid when you call yourself a king when you aren't actually royalty, asshole."

JJ sat back. So Yuri liked music other than heavy metal and emo.

"We'll come see each other at the other GPF events. I'll cheer for you at the Trophee de France and you can let me stay with you during the Rostelecom Cup."

"Fuck no! I don't want you meeting my grandpa."

"Do you still live with him?"

Yuri shook his head. "I stay with Lilia. Grandpa travels a lot. But he never misses any of my competitions in St. Petersburg."

"Well can I stay with Lilia and we'll leave your grandpa out of it?"

"If you insist. But you'll be under Lilia's rules. And the gross couple will be there. Fat Yuuri and the retired old man are staying with us too."

"Viktor had a short return to competition."

Yuri leaned forward and dropped his voice. "He injured his ankle during the off season. Katsudon wouldn't let him compete. They had a _huge_ fight about it."

JJ found himself finished with his salad already. His stomach growled. Yuri glared at him and he turned his box of fries to face JJ. JJ took a fry and dipped it in ketchup. "Thanks. I didn't realize that Viktor and Yuuri were so dramatic."

Yuri laughed. "That's a vast understatement. Everything is like life or death with them. They miscommunicate multiple times a day and neither of them think they're good enough for the other. Then they make up and you can hear them screwing from across the street." He pulled a face and raised his pitch. "OH, YUURI, I LOVE YOU! YES - YES - RIGHT THERE!" He fake vomited.

JJ chuckled, took another fry and stuck it in his mouth. "Everything was so easy with Isabella. We fought a lot but she was always supportive of my skating career."

"You guys went to high school together, right?"

He nodded. "We had several classes together in grade ten. We also went to the same church. She was a fan of skating, so she loved coming on trips with me."

Yuri took his fries back, tipping the tiny stragglers in the box into his mouth. "Do you miss her?"

JJ paused. He missed having someone to spend his time with; his constant companion. He had loved her more than anything. Up until six months prior, his life had been planned out for him. He and Isabella would marry, they'd have several kids, then they'd retire in Montreal and host ice shows. Maybe he'd coach his kids like his father coached him.

Now, his future was a blank slate. He had no idea what he wanted anymore. JJ had no one by his side. One downside to being the king was that he didn't have any close friends. He had acquaintances from his charity and he got coffee with several local musicians, but it wasn't the same. He thought about Yuuri and Phichit and how close they were. He hadn't had something like that in years. At one point, he and Otabek had been friends. They looked out for each other in Colorado Springs.

"JJ?"

"Hmm?" He realized Yuri was staring at him, a look of almost sympathy on his face. He couldn't have that. "Don't pity me, kitten. I miss her, but I'm fine."

Yuri's expression changed instantly and he kicked JJ in the shin. "Okay, not that I'm _thrilled_ about this part, but how do you plan on alerting the press? Will you introduce me on a talk show?"

JJ heard the mocking tone and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We're going to kiss once we get up from the table and it'll be viral by the end of the hour. Don't you see that Yuri Angel over there?"

Yuri craned his long neck to see the tiny brunette wearing cat ears, who shrieked and hid under her table.

"Nice catch."

They stood up and JJ took Yuri's hand, lacing their fingers together. Yuri stiffened at the touch but then he squeezed JJ's hand in resolve. "For Otabek."

JJ nodded in assent. "For Otabek."

Yuri leaned forward. JJ was surprised at how willing Yuri was to kiss him, but he chalked that up to nerves. He probably just wanted to get it over with.

JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist and pulled him close. Yuri's breath was hot on his face. "Still time to say no."

Yuri opened his eyes and glared at JJ. "Coward."

He grabbed the back of JJ's head and crashed their lips together.

This was nothing like kissing Isabella. Isabella was soft, even when things got heated and JJ had to pull away to cool off. Isabella was sweet; her lips always tasted of cherry chapstick.

Nothing could have prepared JJ for the passion, the ferality with which Yuri Plisetsky kissed. Yuri's lips were hot, sucking the life out of JJ and his tongue plunged into his mouth. JJ's knees felt weak; he used his free hand to clutch their table to hold on for dear life.

Finally, Yuri pulled away, leaving JJ gasping and panting like he had just finished a particularly difficult skate routine.

They heard squealing behind them and Yuri grinned. "Looks like we're going viral, King JJ."

JJ watched as Yuri turned and walked away, leaving him standing dumbfounded at a McDonald's with an unbelievably erect cock.

This was going to be far more interesting than he initially thought.

**

Instagram post: Canadian skater Jean-Jacques Leroy and World bronze medalist Russian Yuri Plisetsky kissing at a McDonald's in Montreal. Photo edited hearts fill the image. #nofilter

4589 likes 93 comments

Plisets-gal97: OMFG I WATCHED IT HAPPEN  
Jjstyle5eva: No way that's JJ.  
Nikiforov-lover: King JJ and the Russian Prince? That's adorable. I thought he and Otabek would have been cute together. :/  
I-sh1p-1t: FROST ROYALTY IS FUCKING CANON  
Official-Yuri-angel: YP confirmed with our club president this afternoon!  
Plisets-gal97: I still don't know if I should be happy about this or not. JJL isn't good enough for our bb!

**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ goes to France to support Yuri, who has some new ideas about what they could do for their pretend relationship. A cameo from Otabek as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's SP is "Ascendance," by Lindsey Stirling in case anyone wants to listen.

 

**Part 2**

It was finally the Trophee de France and JJ had an excuse to see Yuri. After their kiss in Montreal, his popularity was almost back to his original status. The sympathy articles about the fallen king had gone away and instead speculated about the mysterious royal couple and when they had _actually_ started dating. Several sources claimed he and Yuri were seeing each other all the way before the previous year's Grand Prix Final. JJ scoffed. He had eyes for no one other than Isabella.

That was a lie. He had definitely noticed Yuri Plisetsky long before he felt comfortable admitting it to anyone, even himself. It wasn't even that Yuri looked like an angel straight from heaven; JJ loved that he didn't fall for any of his usual tricks for attention and constantly challenged him.

That was one problem with him and Isabella. Toward the end of their relationship, it started feeling like she was just a fan, not his future wife.

Though according to her, that hadn't been the case. She left JJ, saying they had grown apart as they got older. They weren't the same people they were when they were in high school.

She was right. JJ struggled going to his old church, filled with condemnation of the people he cared about, damnation of his soul for finding men just as attractive as women. He had branched out and tried more open and accepting churches but wasn't yet satisfied with any of them.

He and Yuri had texted and Snapchatted a bit, mostly innocuous messages and silly selfies and way too many pictures of Yuri's cat. However, JJ had also learned more about Yuri. He planned to use some of that over the weekend, to really play up their relationship to the public.

"JJ!"

He was jolted out of his thoughts and turned to the person calling his name.

"Hi, Otabek."

JJ jogged over to where Otabek was standing. When they stood close, JJ towered over the other man. He loved being tall. They fell into step, moving toward the event-sponsored hotel.

"You aren't competing this weekend, are you?"

JJ looked at Otabek, a smirk playing at his lips. "No, I just thought I'd cheer Yuri on. I'm glad we won't be competing again until the Grand Prix Final."

"Then it's true? You two are -" Otabek's expression remained stoic, but his tone had risen.

"Yeah. Our one month anniversary was last week. Didn't you see my Instagram post?"

"I saw. I'm surprised, that's all."

JJ frowned. "Don't you talk to Yuri all the time?"

Otabek ruffled the back of his hair and chewed the inside of his cheek. "We haven't spoken in a while. It's like he's mad at me or something."

He really was clueless about how Yuri felt. Well, JJ could play it up and try to make Otabek jealous. By the sound of it, he was already halfway there.

"We talk almost every day. He's adorable, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They entered the hotel and immediately saw Yakov, Lilia, and Yuri standing in the lobby. JJ felt his mouth go dry at the sight of him. He was wearing black leather trousers and a loose tiger print tank top with enormous arm holes that exposed his sides. Yuri had let his hair grow out even more, now past his shoulders and kept it half up in a man bun.

Yuri turned, saw JJ and Otabek, and bounded over, all pretense of being a badass edgelord forgotten.

"Otabek, hi!"

Well _that_ sucked.

JJ narrowed his eyes at Otabek, who looked thrilled that Yuri was talking to him again, and he decided to direct the attention back to himself.

"Hey, sexy kitty."

Yuri's eyes flashed, but he seemed to remember that he and JJ were supposed to be in a relationship, and he wrapped his arms around JJ, pressing a kiss to his neck, and then a quick peck on his lips. JJ wanted for them to kiss again like they had in McDonald's, to make Otabek see that it wasn't just a one-time thing, but he was content to hold Yuri close to him.

Otabek, along with everyone present in the lobby watched as JJ's hand traveled down Yuri's back and rested on Yuri's ass, giving it a light pat. The leather left very little to the imagination. "I missed you."

Yuri leaned forward and spoke quietly through gritted teeth. "Get your fucking hand off my ass." Then he raised his voice for everyone else to hear. "I missed you too, baby."

JJ chuckled. It felt weird to hear Yuri use a pet name. They broke apart, and Yuri took a hold of JJ's hand. "I hope you got a fucking king bed, because I'm not sleeping on the pull-out couch with Yakov and Lilia now that they're back together."

"Oh kitten, you're talking to King JJ. Of course I got a king bed."

Yuri's face broke into a smile. JJ couldn't tell if it was real, but he decided it was. "Good. Take me to your room."

He and Yuri walked away from Otabek, leaving him and most of the people in the lobby staring in shock.

**

Once they got inside JJ's room, Yuri pushed JJ away and plopped on the bed, kicking off his combat boots and pulled out his phone.

JJ stared at the incredibly sexy man lying on his bed as he checked Instagram. "Are you actually sleeping in my room?"

Yuri looked up from his phone. "Why would you care? I wasn't lying about Yakov and Lilia. It's disgusting. Plus, if anyone had doubts about us, they definitely won't now."

"Alright. Should I have your things sent up here?"

Yuri motioned to the leopard print bag beside the closet. "Already taken care of. Now shut up. I want to watch the video of Chris's cat knocking over the stack of dominos again."

JJ decided to lock himself in his bathroom and perform his extensive pre-bedtime moisturizing routine early.

He wasn't sure why he was so perturbed by Yuri's decision to stay in his hotel room. JJ had shared rooms and beds with other skaters before. It wasn't like anything was going to happen between him and Yuri. They weren't actually in a relationship, after all.

JJ sped through his exfoliation, hoping it wouldn't cause red skin for the cameras the next day. Even though he wasn't competing, he fully expected to get his picture taken, hopefully beside Yuri wearing another gold medal.

Eventually, JJ summoned all his courage and walked out to meet the man who actually made him feel like a king.

"Jesus fuck, how long do you spend putting lotion on your face?" Yuri crinkled his nose and scooted over on the bed to leave plenty of room for JJ to climb in.

"It's a lot more than just lotion, mon chéri."

"Whatever." Yuri stretched and went back to his phone.

"Otabek was jealous tonight."

Yuri's ears perked up and he turned to JJ with a curious expression. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "When he saw me earlier the first thing he asked about was you. He couldn't take his eyes off you." JJ failed to mention he also couldn't stop staring. "I don't even understand how you can sit in those pants."

Yuri smirked and raised his leg at a perfect ninety degree angle, then directed his feet even further to rest just above his face. There was a clear bulge in the front and JJ tried not to look. "It helps to be flexible, asshole."

"Still, that's impressive."

Yuri mockingly clutched his chest and pretended to die. "Did King JJ just compliment me?"

"He has been known to do it on occasion, but only to those worthy of his praise."

Suddenly, JJ felt the bed dip and Yuri was on top of him, straddling his thighs.

"Yuri - what -"

"I was thinking about this pretend relationship and I decided we need to practice more. You're still acting like an idiot and I'd never date an idiot."

JJ tried to calm his racing pulse. "So naturally your solution is to sit in my lap?"

"No, my solution is to get fucked."

JJ blinked. He clenched his hands at his sides, his body wanting to follow through with what he _must_ have misunderstood. "Was that an insult?"

"No, moron, it was a proposition. My virginity is a liability and maybe after you wouldn't be so goddamn twitchy around me."

"But you're competing tomorrow."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess that means I'd get to fuck you."

JJ's cheeks flushed, entertaining the thought of Yuri fucking him raw into the mattress. Then he snapped out of it. "Don't you want Otabek to be your first?"

Yuri glared at him and pinned JJ's hands above his head. JJ was uncomfortably turned on, watching Yuri's ethereal form hover above him, offering something he didn't even realize he wanted until this moment. His eyelashes fluttered as he drew closer to JJ, somehow a master of seduction as a virgin.

"What does it matter if he's my first, second, or third?"

JJ knew he could push off Yuri's tiny form with ease, but didn't mind him on top of him for just a little longer. He fit around JJ's hips perfectly.

It was true, JJ had intended on losing his virginity as quickly as he could, but something didn't feel right. Yuri deserved to have a perfect first time, not with him.

"Sex should be special, not something to toss out whenever you feel like it. Do you even like me, Yuri?"

Yuri let go of JJ's hands and sat up, appearing to be deep in thought. "I don't hate you."

"Great."

Yuri leaned forward, and JJ felt his breath next to his ear. " _You_ were the one who wanted to do this fake relationship thing. I'm just trying to make it believable."

JJ reached up and tucked Yuri's hair behind his ear. They locked eyes, Yuri glaring at him in challenge, but JJ shook his head. "When it comes to sex, I don't know if I can separate my emotions from the physical part of it. It would be a bad idea, Yuri."

Yuri's cheeks turned pink, clearly unhappy that he had just been rejected. He rolled off JJ. "I'm going to bed."

JJ steadied his breath and turned out the light. The only sound in the room was their breathing as they both struggled to cool down.

It took a while for JJ to ignore his thoughts and go to sleep. Finally, he nodded off, still excited for what the next day would bring for Yuri.

**

"Yuri Plisetsky currently sits in first for the Grand Prix Final competition. He took gold by a wide margin at Skate Canada, defeating silver medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy by over fifteen points."

"You can see Jean-Jacques Leroy standing near the kiss and cry with Plisetsky's coach, Yakov Feltsman and choreographer, Lilia Baranovskaya."

JJ waved to the cameras that suddenly directed his way. He _did_ like the attention but wished the focus would be more on Yuri. He was about to start his short program, after all.

"It will be interesting to see how Plisetsky's skating style will evolve as he matures and finds love. He is already an incredibly emotive skater."

A hush fell over the crowd as Yuri skated to the middle of the rink, settling into a preparatory position with his hands pushing down, his head turned down as well.

From the moment the music began, JJ was enraptured by Yuri. The piano keys ticked a varying tempo, followed by a series of notes on the violin.

JJ found this song perfect for Yuri, a combination of both classical music and dubstep. It was an amazing follow up to his Welcome to the Madness exhibition skate the year before. Frankly, JJ was surprised that Yakov and Lilia had allowed Yuri to select this song. Then again, Yuri had a way of being extremely convincing.

The varied tempo in the song allowed Yuri to showcase both his technical skill and artistic style. Just before the shift into the second half, Yuri leapt into a quadruple toe loop.

JJ couldn't help himself. He let out a roaring cheer for Yuri, now the third skater ever to land a quad toe loop in competition, joining the rest of the crowd in their excitement.

He stared at Yuri as he entered a spin sequence, his hair whipping around his face, his expression tranquil. JJ never understood how relaxed Yuri could be on the ice. For JJ, the ice was something to be conquered, not to be enjoyed.

As Yuri moved through his last jump combination, JJ felt a stirring in his gut that he couldn't quite comprehend. He thought it was pride for Yuri, for the immense skill of this incredibly talented sixteen year old.

The last notes of the song rang out, and Yuri ended in a position in opposition to his starting one, arms and fingers outstretched, facing the heavens above, legs in a wide stance.

From what JJ could gather, the song and skate told a story of metamorphosis, of maturing, evolving. Yuri conveyed it perfectly.

JJ didn't even realize he was choking back tears until Yuri approached him and told him to get his shit together.

He coughed, then embraced Yuri. "Sorry. King JJ would hate to embarrass you."

"You're always embarrassing. I'm going to get my score now."

JJ stepped aside, and Yuri looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Would you like to join us? My boyfriend should be there with me, don't you think?"

JJ felt a wave of warmth wash over him from head to toe and he followed Yuri, Yakov, and Lilia to the seats at the kiss and cry. He sat at the end beside Lilia, but it didn't matter. JJ listened to Yakov yell at Yuri for flubbing a flying sit and spin and for going into a jump too early, but Yuri ignored him and unlaced his skates instead.

Once Yuri got his score - 98.76 - they made their way to the bleachers to watch the rest of the competitors. JJ noted that Michele Crispino's skating had improved from the year before, and Chulanont was just as enjoyable to watch as ever, but JJ knew there was only one other skater in competition who could rival Yuri's scores.

Otabek Altin skated out to the rink, and JJ found himself watching Yuri instead of Otabek, even after the music started.

Yuri's expressions ranged from excited to sad, from anxious to proud, and finally, yearning.

JJ reached for Yuri's hand and interlaced their fingers. Yuri jumped, as though he had forgotten JJ was even there, but he gave him a tight-lipped smile and squeezed their hands together.

Otabek's skate ended, but JJ paid little attention, because Yuri had pulled him into a kiss.

This kiss was far slower and gentler than the kiss they shared in McDonald's. JJ took his time to memorize the feel of Yuri's lips, the softness of his tongue, the way their noses bumped as they kissed.

When they finally pulled apart, JJ's breath had been completely taken away from him.

He watched as Yuri turned to the kiss and cry and smirked. JJ followed his line of sight and caught eye of Otabek watching them all the way up in the bleachers, a clearly unhappy expression on his face. JJ's heart tightened into a knot, but he refused to acknowledge what that might mean.

**


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ spends some time at Lilia's with Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split this chapter in two so I can finish this fic on JJ's birthday so you'll notice it's seven chapters now. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments! I promise you guys, endgame is Pliroy!

**Part 3**

Two weeks had passed since the Trophee de France. Otabek had beaten Yuri to the top spot with his perfectly executed free skate, Yuri having fallen out of his first attempt to do a quad axel before gaining enough rotations. It was a margin of 0.16 points, so Yuri likely had enough points to qualify for the Grand Prix Final. Otabek still had the NHK Trophy to do late in the season, so his position was up in the air.

JJ and Yuri texted more in the time between their next opportunity to see each other, often taking a screenshot or two of their FaceTime and sharing it on Instagram with a sappy hashtag.

He wasn't sure when it had happened - or if had always been there - but JJ had fallen for Yuri Plisetsky. He felt it the first time they kissed, felt it each time Yuri looked at Otabek instead of him, felt it when they kissed again during Otabek's short program.

JJ started to regret creating this pretend relationship in the first place. It would be easier if he and Yuri went back to their normal relationship, with either Yuri ignoring him or sending a stream of insults his way. Instead, JJ still got the insults, but they were then generally followed by friendly sentiments.

"JJ, pay attention!"

JJ's head snapped up and he realized he was still in practice at the rink in St. Petersburg for the Rostelecom Cup. He waved to his dad in apology, then swung into an Ina Bauer to help himself refocus.

After practice, he was going to Lilia's for dinner. Lilia and Yakov had both been nice to him, convinced that JJ would be good for Yuri's temperament, but Viktor and Yuuri made him nervous. He hadn't seen either of them yet, and Yuuri was also competing, putting up a strong showing as a contender for the Grand Prix Final.

He had thought a lot about how he would approach them and decided his regular easy-going self would be best. Trying to suck up would probably backfire on him.

His parents hadn't spoken to him much about Yuri. He figured they weren't thrilled that he was dating the competition, but they seemed to accept JJ's sexuality without any fuss. His mother had given him a pack of condoms, her face redder than he'd ever seen it, but he reassured her they were taking things slow. He failed to mention that they weren't even actually together.

"JJ, your mind is clearly on something else right now. Go shower and enjoy dinner. Get a good night's rest and we'll see you in the morning, okay?"

JJ hugged his dad, grateful for his understanding and practically ran to the showers.

**

JJ stepped out of the elevator to the loft Lilia lived in. He hadn't seen Yuri in three long weeks. FaceTime didn't count.

The door opened and Lilia stood in the doorway. Her expression was as close to friendly as JJ had ever seen it. Her chin was held high as always, but there was a lift to her lips that normally wasn't there.

"Ah, Leroy. Come inside."

JJ presented Lilia with a bouquet of roses and stepped inside. The apartment was exactly what JJ would expect from a Russian prima ballerina: classical decor with muted colors. He heard laughter from the couches and found Yuuri and Viktor nursing their drinks, arms around each other. They were laughing at Yuri, who was standing across the room and had just dropped his plate of food.

"FUCK! Katsudon, help me clean this up!"

Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor and stood up to join Yuri in cleaning the mess.

Viktor looked up and saw JJ standing in front of them, looking rather awkward. "Yurio, you have a guest."

Yuri didn't look up and gathered what looked like baby carrots and hummus onto the somehow unbroken plate. "I swear to fuck Vitya, if you brought that goddamn dog to Lilia's _you_ will be the one to deal with her wrath."

JJ cleared his throat. Yuri looked up, directly into JJ's eyes, and his face broke into a smile. It was suddenly as though everything around JJ had gone dim and blurry. Yuri’s face was so radiant that it almost hurt to look at him. JJ knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't have fought it if he tried. 

"Your king is here, _baby_."

At some point, Yuri had stood up and walked closer to JJ. He rolled his eyes, called him an asshole, and then crashed their lips together.

JJ heard a whoop from Viktor and a resigned sigh from Yakov, but he didn't care. Holding Yuri, kissing him, was all he needed.

Still, he was a guest in Lilia's house. He didn't want to get too caught up in the kiss, so he grudgingly pulled away from Yuri, but kept his hands resting on Yuri's slim hips.

"You call yourself 'my king' again and I will break your nose."

They sat down on the couch adjacent to Yuuri and Viktor, while Yakov and Lilia made their way into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Yuri had sat down and thrown his legs over JJ's lap. JJ shifted on the couch until he found a comfortable position that masked his half-hard cock. 

"So, JJ, are you ready for the competition tomorrow?"

JJ shrugged at Yuuri and rubbed circles over Yuri's knee with his thumb. "I fully expect to win."

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the response. "And what about _my_ Yuuri?"

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's thigh and squeezed. "You don't need to fight my battles for me, Vitya. I'm sure JJ thinks he's going to win, which is why he _won't_."

JJ was surprised. Those were harsh words from someone with crippling anxiety. Then again, JJ had choked during the previous year's GPF and his lackluster performance at the rest of the international competitions after Isabella left him indicated he shouldn't be so cocky either.

"We shall see, Katsuki."

Yuri kicked JJ. "Are you fucking kidding me? Your free skate is way better than that fucking pork bowl's over there."

JJ smiled at Yuri. "I'm trying to be nice, though I'm glad to know you have so much confidence in me. It feels good to have _such_ a supportive boyfriend."

"I can't say I ever expected the two of you to end up together."

"Shut up, old man. We've had this talk already. I was an ass to him because I liked him and was embarrassed."

So that's what Yuri told them. JJ had wondered what excuse he gave when Yuuri and Viktor started asking questions.

"Yurio, you interrupted me. I was going to say that while it was unexpected, it's really good for you." Viktor switched his attention to JJ. "He seemed sad and lonely after Nationals, and it got even worse at Worlds. Since the two of you have been together, our Yurio has fight in him again. It's made him a better skater. I couldn't think of anyone better to be with him."

JJ silently supplied the name, _Otabek_ in his mind, but smiled warmly at Viktor for the compliment. Apart from Otabek, JJ knew that Yuuri and Viktor were Yuri's closest friends, and he supposed that meant that they had sold their relationship to them as real quite well.

Yuri flushed and stood up. "I'm going to check on dinner. I can't be around all of this sappy bullshit. Blegh."

JJ watched him stomp across the room and pretend to retch, grinning like crazy after Yuri.

Yuuri leaned forward and made eye contact with JJ once Yuri left the room. "In all seriousness though, we will make your life a living hell if you hurt him. If this is some publicity stunt, I will punch you in the face."

Viktor turned to Yuuri, looking shocked. 

Yuuri ignored him. "Yurio may act like a brat, but he's incredibly sensitive and one of the best people I know. It seems like you make him happy, so keep doing what you're doing."

JJ widened his eyes. He had always thought of Viktor as the one in charge in their relationship, but Yuuri made it quite clear that he was the alpha male. Was this really the same sweet skater who had thrown his arms around him at the Grand Prix Banquet the year before and told him it was okay to cry?

"I love him."

Had he really just said that out loud? He wanted to convey to Yuuri that there was no way in hell JJ would ever hurt Yuri. And it was the truth, so much, it had hurt to say it.

"Good."

**

"I'm glad _that's_ fucking over. I still don't know why you decided to stay with me when your parents are here too."

JJ grinned at Yuri from Yuri's bed. "I couldn't be apart from my lover for that long."

Yuri rolled his eyes but then ripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. JJ admired the view. Yuri was beginning to fill out, his chest broadening and muscles becoming more defined.

"Is that a chest hair?"

Yuri looked down excitedly, then his face fell. "No, it's just a stray hair from Potya."

JJ puffed his clothed chest out. "I wax. If I didn't, it would be a forest of hair up here."

"You'd look hot with chest hair."

"I'm hot anyways."

Yuri pulled out the covers and climbed into bed. "Were your parents upset that you stayed here?"

JJ shook his head. "I still don't think they're used to the idea of me being with someone other than Isabella. They would have come to dinner, but I don't think my dad is on best terms with Yakov. I think Yakov coached one of his rivals years ago and there's still some bad blood there. It isn't anything against you."

"Why, worried your parents won't like me?"

JJ didn't respond and shut off the light beside the nightstand. He set his phone to the side and rolled over to face Yuri.

"Was Lilia okay with me staying here?"

Yuri nodded; the light from the hall softly illuminated his features, making him look younger, softer than the angry kitten he usually pretended to be. "She doesn't give a fuck about what I do in my free time as long as I stick to my diet and stretches. It's Yuuri who threw a shit fit about us sharing a room. _Lilia, he's sixteen!_ "

JJ chuckled at Yuri's impression of Yuuri. It was overdramatic but surprisingly accurate.

"You've never treated me like a kid, Leroy. I like that." Yuri paused and then sighed, as if his next words were almost painful to say. "I _guess_ you're an okay guy to pretend to be dating."

JJ wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and kiss Yuri. He looked so peaceful in the ambient light.

Suddenly, Yuri moved closer and rested his head on JJ's shoulder. "Put your arm around me, asshole."

JJ chuckled. "Yuri, what are you doing?"

"If I'm going to sleep next to someone, I might as well get to snuggle."

JJ couldn't help but think how incredibly cat-like that sounded, yet he decided not to ruin the moment. Instead, he blurted out something even stupider. "We didn't snuggle at the Trophee de France."

They hadn't spoken about that night since it happened. If he closed his eyes, JJ could still remember the press of Yuri's hips against his, hands pinned above his head, the incredibly strong urge to say yes, _please fuck me_ , ringing in his ears.

Yuri's answer was short and simple. "I was mad at you."

JJ ran his fingers through Yuri's hair, loving the feel of the silky strands. Yuri hummed in contentment, and JJ continued stroking his not-boyfriend's hair until they both fell asleep.

**


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ performs his Free Skate and reflects on his feelings about Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This choreography took an hour's worth of research and Lauren Aquilina's "King" blasting on repeat with my eyes closed. I hope it's at least close to what a FS program would look like! (also I promise this fic will earn its rating very VERY soon)

**Part 4**

JJ's short program went perfectly. He nailed every spin, every jump, and even threw in an unplanned step sequence. Perhaps Yuri's artistic skating had started rubbing off on him.

After the competition, Yuri asked JJ to join him for dinner with Yuuri and Viktor too. It was almost like a real double date and JJ didn’t even let the fact that Yuuri, his biggest competition, who was sitting in second place, bother him. Yuuri tended to do better in his free skate performances because he had excellent stamina. JJ knew he had to go full JJ Style in his free skate in order to win. With Yuri by his side, he had no doubts that he could do it.

He warmed up for his free skate alone, headphones in his ears blasting a mix Yuri had made for him earlier in the month. Yuri had been trying to get JJ to like what he called death core, but it just sounded like noise and yelling. JJ supposed there was an appeal to it, but he quickly switched to his Ed Sheeran playlist once he had finished his jump roping and began his stretches.

He saw his dad motioning to him in his peripheral and he pushed off against the wall and took a deep breath. It was time.

JJ stood in the middle of the ice, listening to the noise of the crowd. He knew their cheers were loud, but none were louder than that of Yuri Plisetsky.

"IF YOU LOSE TO THAT PIG I WILL DUMP YOU!"

JJ flashed a grin at Yuri and extended his arms, ready for the first notes.

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

He began skating, lost in the music, feeling the rhythm. His movements flowed-- slow and deliberate, precise-- matching the much slower beat than he had ever used previously.

JJ thought back to Isabella, how he felt a mix between devastation and relief after she left him. He had pathetically begged her to stay with him, to keep the ring, but she did neither.

Still lost in thought, he landed his first combination jump perfectly, keeping his arms as high as he could for maximum points.

He had loved Isabella. He still loved her. Yet, eight months later, he realized that it was the right decision for both of them. He knew that she was extremely happy in a new relationship with a real estate agent in Toronto. JJ wished them the best of luck.

He could say with confidence he was finally over her.

_You're too wrapped up in your self doubt._

He moved into his second jump, followed by a scratch spin. JJ could hear the crowd cheering, but he was lost in his movement, in the music.

Then there was Yuri.

JJ had been watching Yuri for years, the most elegant dancer he had ever laid eyes on. He had never known what exactly he wanted from Yuri, but JJ knew he wanted his undivided attention.

It was easy to get that by getting under his skin, by making jokes he knew Yuri hated.

He was sure after his awful season the year before, there was no way he could get Yuri to pay attention to him.

That was when inspiration struck.

JJ landed a triple axel double toe loop combination without even thinking about it.

_There's no logic in your sadness._

With as much as he watched Yuri, it became clear he was in love with his best friend, who, for some reason, was oblivious. Perhaps Yuri would pay attention and befriend him, and get his boy in the end. There was no way Otabek could deny Yuri Plisetsky. All he needed was to see what he was missing. JJ could change the tone of the press about himself, gain a friend, and leave Yuri happy with the man of his dreams. It was altruistic, really.

Too bad it was also masochistic.

_Rid of the monsters inside your head._

JJ's Biellmann wasn't quite as long as he planned on it, so he extended his step sequence and added a turn to fill in the extra time.

He should have realized he had feelings for Yuri beforehand. Yet, despite his sexuality, he had never had a crush on a boy before. Not like this. Not like...Yuri.

It was the final chorus. He prepared himself for his last spin sequence, gaining speed until the last possible moment, until he did a flying sit spin, grabbing the blade of his skate and felt the sweet spot of a perfectly executed spin.

He had never known love like this.

He was skating for Yuri now.

_Put all your faults to bed._

He had to tell Yuri. At the very least, he had to end their charade. It was killing him to be able to touch and kiss Yuri without actually knowing if it were true. Their endless texts weren't part of the agreement, nor was sleeping together twice. JJ hoped - he _prayed_ \- that perhaps Yuri felt the same way he did.

_You can be king again._

JJ ended his program in the same position as he started, arms outstretched in a wide leg stance. He was breathing heavily, out of exhaustion, but also because he was fighting tears.

He chanced a glance at Yuri, who was out of his seat yelling at JJ. He couldn't quite make out the words because the crowd was making a deafening roar. Flowers and stuffed animals flew across the ice. He heard the audience cheering his name, over and over. He flashed a "JJ Style" at everyone, and pumped his arms in the air out of sheer joy.

This was what he had wanted. He was finally back on top, finally King JJ again. The King was back!

Yet, all he could think about was making his relationship with Yuri real. 

He skated to the kiss and cry and fought his urge to do both with Yuri.

His parents got to him first, flinging their arms around him. 

"That was the best performance I've ever seen, son." His father's voice was gruff, as though he were holding back tears.

He turned to face Yuri, who had rushed to him and wrapped his arms around JJ's neck, burying his face against the skin just below the ear.

"No kiss for me, princess?"

"Fuck you and fuck that. I get compared to Viktor enough as it is."

JJ had hit a new personal best, 214.68. With that, he had earned gold and clinched a spot in the Grand Prix Final. With Yuri at his side, it was everything he could have ever wanted.

It was a shame everything came crashing down just a few short hours later.

**


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets some news from Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic finally earns its rating! I've also updated the tags to include angst, because this is definitely moving into angsty territory. But I guarantee happy endings all around! Resolution tomorrow, plus a porny bonus epilogue!

**Part 5**

The day had come to a close far too quickly for JJ's liking. He had celebrated with his parents, Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor after the competition. Yuri had taken them to one of his favorite restaurants and JJ had eaten every last bit of whatever the name for that food was.

Yuuri and Viktor flew back to Hasetsu and he saw his parents off to Canada. He was going to spend another night with Yuri.

Yakov received word that Georgi had flown off to Switzerland to be with his latest girlfriend. JJ noted that this seemed to be a pattern with Yakov's skaters and wondered why that was. In any case, Yakov and Lilia took off to Bern before he decided to retire mid-season and open a ski shop.

This magically left him and Yuri alone in Lilia's loft. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. He could tell Yuri how he felt and hoped to God that Yuri felt the same way.

He had just stepped out of the bathroom when he heard yelling.

JJ rushed to where the noise was coming from and found a devastating sight.

Yuri was crumpled on the floor, his fists punching Lilia's coffee table. He was yelling in Russian, words JJ had never heard before, but he knew none of them were good. Tears streamed down his face.

JJ dropped to the floor and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders, straightening him out and stopping the punching so he wouldn't injure his hands any more than he already had.

"Yuri, what's wrong?"

Yuri let out a choked sob and thrust his phone in front of JJ's face.

It was a photo message, along with a text.

The photo showed Mila sitting in Otabek's lap, looking far closer than just friends. They were both smiling for the camera and looked incredibly happy.

_Double date soon?_

JJ inhaled a sharp breath. "Yuri, I'm so sorry."

Yuri looked up, tear tracks streaking his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you. You said this would work. You said he would be jealous. He wasn't. He'll never be mine!"

He wasn't sure what to say. JJ was so sure that Otabek had feelings for Yuri - who wouldn't? "I don't know what to say."

In truth, he was just as devastated as Yuri. He had never gotten past Otabek. He would never feel the same way.

"Then don't fucking say anything. Help me."

"What do you-"

Yuri grabbed JJ's hair, a practiced motion at this point, and pulled him into a searing kiss. JJ melted into Yuri's lips, opening his mouth eagerly, allowing Yuri's tongue to plunge inside.

This was the first kiss they'd shared in total and utter privacy, and it was heaven. JJ's heart felt as though it was about to burst out of his chest.

He knew that after tonight, their fake relationship would be over. There’d be no reason to continue, so he took full advantage of the kiss, memorized every bit of Yuri's lips, his mouth, his tongue.

Yuri fisted his fingers in JJ's shirt and pulled away. "Help me forget, JJ. _Fuck me_."

JJ pressed his forehead to Yuri's, struggling to find his voice. "That wouldn't be right. You're hurting, Yuri. I'd be taking advantage."

Yuri rolled his hips against JJ's and he felt the press of Yuri's erect cock against his own. "I need you to fuck the pain away."

"I shouldn't. Your first time-"

"Will _never_ be with him. You owe me, JJ. You got what _you_ wanted. You're _King JJ_ again, aren't you?"

JJ was drunk on lust, on love for Yuri, because those words made sense. Yuri clouded his judgement. It was only right for JJ to give Yuri something in return, and if he wanted sex, JJ would give him sex. He wasn’t strong enough to deny Yuri anything he wanted right now.

He pulled Yuri into a kiss and began moving to Yuri's bedroom. JJ clung onto Yuri, loving his warmth and softness, something no one would ever know just by looking at him. JJ knew their kisses were numbered. This might be the very last time he ever kissed Yuri, touched him, felt both the desperation and clawing need for closeness, which was so uniquely Yuri--that JJ had come to cherish in such a short time and wasn’t sure he could go without. Or ever find anyone who kissed and made him feel like Yuri Plisetsky again. This night would have to last him a lifetime, and JJ would make sure it was just as memorable for Yuri too.

They stripped out of their clothes as they moved, unbuckling their pants and pulling them down, removing each other's shirts and underwear until they both stood in Yuri's room naked.

Yuri didn't seem at all interested in talking or expressing what he wanted JJ to do; he just clung onto JJ for dear life and JJ was perfectly content to let him do that.

He let them fall onto the bed, their lips staying latched together. JJ was terrified that if their kiss ended, Yuri would come to his senses, would want to stop. There was no way JJ could bring himself to end it.

Their cocks slid against each other, precome smearing across their stomachs. Yuri made a delicious moan in the back of his throat. JJ reached down for Yuri's cock, but he swatted his hand away.

"Fuck me."

Yuri's words were swallowed up by their kiss, but he had gotten the message across.

"Do you have any lube?"

Yuri nodded and pointed to his nightstand table. "Top drawer."

JJ pulled the drawer open and found a plethora of sex toys ranging from cock rings to an extremely large dildo. He looked down at Yuri in surprise, who shrugged. At least Yuri had experience, even if it was just with himself. He was less concerned about hurting Yuri too much. JJ extracted the bottle of lube and squirted it into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up.

"Tell me what to do, Yuri."

Yuri scooted down further on the bed and let his knees fall open. "Use your fingers to stretch me. Put them in one at a time."

JJ sat up and positioned himself at the "V" of Yuri's legs. He wanted to take a photo of this moment, of Yuri watching him, desperately, his normally perfect hair tousled, his cock straining for release, his legs spread. For JJ. He slid a finger down Yuri's crack and pressed against his entrance.

Thanks to the lube, his finger went right through. Yuri moaned and arched his back, sliding JJ's finger in straight to the knuckle. It was the hottest thing JJ had ever seen in his life.

"Faster."

JJ pumped his finger in and out of Yuri, unsure if he was doing it correctly, but Yuri was helping by matching his rhythm.

"I don't want to hurt you." JJ added another finger, curling and spreading them in an effort to stretch Yuri as much as possible.

"You _know_ that's what I want."

Yuri's breaths were ragged as JJ sped up. His fingers started to cramp, but he added a third finger to Yuri's ass anyway and felt his muscles stretch and relax, ready for JJ's cock.

"Fuck me now, JJ. Fuck me so hard I can't think of anything else."

A nagging voice in the back of his head told him he should get a condom, but he was too far gone to look for one. JJ removed his fingers and poured more lube into his palm, rubbing it on his dick. The sudden touch caused him to moan, and he knew he wouldn't last very long if he wasn't careful. He took in several deep breaths, trying to refocus.

Yuri raised his legs in the air, revealing his prepared ass for JJ. He lined up his cock at Yuri's entrance and pressed forward, going inside the tight heat in almost one motion.

It felt so good, better than JJ could have ever imagined. His pastor had told him that his hand was just as good, but _that_ was a bald-faced lie. Yuri was so tight, so hot, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

Yuri was gasping at the intrusion, but started rocking his hips. It startled JJ out of his thoughts, and he began moving. It was harder than he expected to stay inside of Yuri, but he got the hang of it quickly.

"Harder, JJ. Fuck me like you mean it."

JJ complied, finding a rhythm that suited both him and Yuri. He gripped Yuri's hips so hard he knew it would leave bruises. Yuri seemed to like that, so he squeezed even harder, starting to lose himself in the pleasure.

He knew he had moved into fucking Yuri the way he wanted when Yuri began crying out with every thrust. Yuri was a wreck, sweat glistening off of every inch of his ivory skin, his face scrunched up in pain that JJ couldn't tell if it came from him or Otabek.

_Otabek_. JJ growled and fucked Yuri harder into the mattress. He was the reason he could never _really_ have Yuri.

"FUCK, JJ, just like that. Right fucking there - oh my fucking god, right there!"

JJ hit Yuri's prostate relentlessly and he watched Yuri come undone, covering his face to hide his sobs. He grasped Yuri's cock and pumped it up and down, and the touch was too much; Yuri came with a loud cry, emptying himself between them. 

Between the emotion of watching Yuri climax and the sensation of Yuri's muscles clamping down around his cock, JJ felt his own orgasm roaring in his ears, ripping him apart. 

"Yuri, I love you."

Yuri pulled JJ forward and kissed him, hot and desperate. JJ emptied himself inside Yuri, thrusting as Yuri's ass milked the last of JJ's come out of him.

JJ collapsed on top of Yuri, his cock still half inside of him. They continued kissing, limbs wrapped in each other, sweat pouring off of their bodies. He wanted the kiss to go on forever, but exhaustion from the competition earlier in the weekend combined with having sex began to overwhelm him. JJ pulled out of Yuri and rolled off of him.

The severity of his words to Yuri shortly before his climax finally sank in. He had told Yuri how he felt.

JJ started trembling. Tears threatened to spill past his eyes. What had he just done?

He couldn't look at Yuri.

He couldn't stay.

JJ could hear Yuri's breathing become steady and even out as he began to drift into sleep. Once he was sure Yuri was asleep, JJ climbed out of bed as quietly as he could and put on his clothes. He took one last look at Yuri sleeping peacefully on the bed, his arm reached out as though he were trying to touch someone. 

JJ longed to go back into the bed and hold Yuri, but there was no way that would happen. Not only had JJ taken advantage of a vulnerable Yuri, he had also said he loved him. There was no going back after that. He was ashamed of what he had done.

Hopefully, he could find a flight back to Montreal without too much trouble. Without looking back, he stepped out of the elevator, found a taxi, and directed him to Pulkovo International Airport.

**


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ tries to make things up to Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic can technically be finished here, BUT there is a super smutty epilogue for everyone tomorrow if you wanna find out who won the GPF. :P

**Part 6**

A month had passed since the incident in St. Petersburg. His parents knew that something had happened between him and Yuri, but they hadn't asked much.

At first, texts from Yuri blew up his phone. Initially, they were curious about why JJ had disappeared. After several days of ignoring them, Yuri's messages were more like normal - insulting everything about him, curse words filling up the screen.

JJ supposed he could have blocked Yuri, but he felt he deserved to see the pain he had caused him. It was only right for him to know that Yuri was pissed off about JJ's careless actions.

He had started praying again, confessing to God all of his sins, how he lied to himself that he never had feelings for Yuri to begin with, how he took advantage of someone experiencing heartbreak, how he was still in love with Yuri and wished he could go back to pining for Isabella instead.

Now, they were settling into their hotel in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. Despite his terrible performance, the year before, he had enjoyed sightseeing in the days leading up to the final. He had hoped this year he would get to go with Yuri, but that plan was nixed.

"You should try and sort it out before either of you perform tomorrow."

JJ looked at his dad with a questioning expression. "You don't want to go to the beach together?"

His dad smiled. "Not as much as you want to see him."

In that moment, JJ had never been more grateful to his parents. They always believed in him, on and off the ice.

JJ reached out to his neighbor to the south. Leo de la Iglesia seemed to have a knack for finding people without really trying. It probably helped that most skaters were completely full of themselves, constantly posting where they were and what they were doing on every social media platform.

Leo's reply came quickly. Yuri was at a tapas restaurant nearby. Leo's text included an adorable photo of Yuri standing outside the restaurant grinning next to a stray cat. 

JJ saved the photo and ran some water through his hair, splashing his face as well. He had been on a plane for over seven hours, after all.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Yuri. Apologize, definitely. Beg for his forgiveness. From there, he supposed it was up to Yuri's reaction. If Yuri was receptive, JJ could verbalize his feelings better than an impromptu confession during orgasm. If Yuri turned violent, he'd accept it and leave.

To calm his nerves, he hummed a few bars of Theme of King JJ and stepped into the tapas bar.

It was a dimly lit room with a lot of decorations hanging off of the walls and ceiling. He looked around and found his target.

Yuri was sitting near the back of the restaurant, sipping something he was too young to drink, not a single hair out of place. He was wearing a leopard print hoodie, his hair pulled back again. It made him look older. He was smiling.

JJ had assumed that he was getting tapas with Viktor and Yuuri, but instead he was with Otabek. He looked around for Mila, who was nowhere to be found. That seemed odd, considering she was also competing.

He moved closer, trying not to be noticed. Luckily, most of the patrons seemed far more interested in their food than him.

Suddenly, JJ heard Otabek speaking.

"You mean so much to me."

A group sitting nearby exploded into laughter, so JJ couldn't hear Yuri's reaction. Otabek reached for Yuri's hand and his cheeks pinkened.

JJ didn't need to stay and watch the rest. Hell, he didn't want to. Somehow, he’d managed to lose Yuri twice when he wasn’t even his to begin with. 

He spun around and left the restaurant, heading straight to the ice rink. He wasn't due to practice for another two hours, but he hoped he'd be allowed on the ice anyway.

As he laced his skates, he fought his hardest not to cry. He covered his sobs with coughs, hoping no one around him noticed. Most skaters were so focused on their practice that he wasn't all that concerned.

"JJ? I didn't think you were scheduled to practice until later."

Crap.

JJ wiped his eyes and looked up at Yuuri. "Why would you care when I practice?"

Yuuri sat down beside JJ and sighed. "Well, I had planned on delivering on my promise to punch you if you hurt Yurio, but you look far worse than I ever could make you feel."

That was when JJ broke down. Yuuri led him to a quiet room to the side of the locker rooms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He told Yuuri everything, about how much he hated the articles about him, about the fake relationship, how he goaded Yuri into it, how he almost immediately realized he had made a mistake, and how Yuri clearly didn't love him back. He glossed over the sex, but he had said enough that Yuuri seemed to pick up on it anyway.

"I was so sure Otabek liked Yuri back. He just needed a push."

Yuuri patted JJ on the back. "It sounds like you may have been projecting your own feelings onto Otabek."

JJ sighed as he realized Yuuri was right. Of course that's what he had done.

"Maybe that's what I was doing at first, but after what I just saw, I don't know. Maybe Otabek realized he had feelings for Yuri or something. I don't know. I can't watch him and Otabek together, I just can't."

Yuuri frowned. "I really don't think that's the case, JJ. You're forgetting I managed to get Yurio's version of the story out of him and it's quite similar."

JJ's head snapped up and he stared at Yuuri. "You mean he--"

"I won't betray his trust to you, but I also want Yurio to be happy. Yuri has had a month to figure out how he feels, and I think he's made a decision." Yuuri gave an awkward pat to JJ's shoulder. "You just have to be brave enough to initiate it, because he can't be that vulnerable. Not if he doesn't know how you feel. Can you take that first step, _King JJ_?"

JJ finally smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me? You probably hate me for manipulating Yuri into dating me."

Yuuri sighed. "I really don't think you realized what you were doing. And even though you may think you took advantage of him, Yurio was definitely doing the same thing to you. So really, you're perfect together." 

JJ nodded. "Thanks. I have to practice now, but will you let me know when a good time is to talk to Yuri?"

"Sure." Yuuri handed JJ his phone and JJ entered his number into his contacts.

"Thanks."

Yuuri stood and they walked back to the rink. "Good luck."

**

JJ had just finished showering in his hotel when his phone buzzed.

 

_Yurio went down to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat. He's more amicable after he's eaten, so now is a good time._

 

JJ made a mental note to send a hundred pork cutlet bowls to Yuuri once all of this was over.

He threw on his national team tracksuit and practically ran out of his hotel room. As he punched in the floor for the restaurant, he had a moment of horror. What if Yuuri had been completely wrong about all of this and JJ was headed straight to another humiliation? Even worse, what if Yuuri was exacting his revenge for hurting Yuri or even trying to sabotage him in the competition?

JJ shook those thoughts out of his head. No, it was just nerves.

The elevator dinged and he watched as the door opened and closed again. He was frozen to the spot. Then, the elevator opened again and Michele Crispino's glare was enough for him to step out.

He found the entrance to the restaurant. JJ turned to the server and turned on his most JJ Style smile. "Is Yuri Plisetsky here?"

The server giggled but shook her head. "He hasn't been down here tonight, sorry. Um, could I take a picture with you?"

JJ was so disappointed he had half a mind to say no, but he consented and she whipped out her phone, taking a quick selfie. She thanked him, and he began walking out of the restaurant, dejected.

"Why are you looking for Plisetsky when he's in your room?"

JJ spun around to find Seung-Gil smirking at him. "What do you mean?"

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes. "I watched him walk into your room five minutes ago."

JJ stared at Seung-Gil, his mouth hanging open. He ran out of the restaurant back toward the elevator, nearly knocking over several elderly guests as he slid to the elevator.

The elevator was still all the way at the sixth floor, so JJ flung open the doors to the emergency stairway and ran all the way to the fourth floor. He was grateful he ran stairs at least once a week, but his heart still pounded away, almost completely out of breath for reasons that weren't likely lack of cardiovascular endurance.

He made his way back to his room and opened the door.

Sure enough, Yuri was sitting in a chair by the desk, his long limbs dangling off the chair and kicking anxiously. JJ made a mental note to get _something_ for Seung gil. He was much harder to get a gift for than Yuuri. Maybe an autographed copy of his band's acoustic selection? He'd worry about that later.

"You're here."

Yuri winked. JJ felt his heart stop.

"I told Katsudon I was going to grab a bite to eat _but_ I came here instead."

Of course.

JJ suddenly felt a pair of hands on his chest, shoving him into the wall.

"Why the _fuck_ haven't you answered any of my messages?"

"I-I-"

Yuri moved closer to JJ. They were standing less than half a meter apart. Even though he was dealing with Yuri's fury, JJ was grateful to be close again. "You just fucking left. No goodbye, no note, nothing. And then you fucking ignored me all goddamn month. What the fuck, JJ?"

JJ could barely bring his voice above a whisper. "I _used_ you."

Yuri snorted. "Please. _I_ used you. At least, I thought I was using you."

"What do you mean?"

This was the first point Yuri looked less confident. "I've been pining away after Otabek for so long I forgot what it was like to want someone else."

JJ couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yuri actually wanted _him_ back. He felt his heart threaten to beat out of his chest. "Me?"

"Yes, dumbass, you!"

"I don't understand." JJ blinked stupidly. "You were so upset when you found out about Otabek and Mila."

"I may have overreacted.” Yuri stepped closer and JJ had to remind himself to breathe. “Seeing that photo was the nail in the coffin to any chance of me and him."

JJ could hardly comprehend what he was hearing. "So you're saying you're completely over Otabek? That you want--"

"I'm saying that I'm past it."

"Okay, but you two were together this afternoon. I saw you."

"You're a fucking stalker, you know that, right?” Yuri rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat. “I told Otabek _everything_. About how I was getting past him, which was why I was being distant and then about you. I needed a friend."

They were now centimeters apart and JJ rested his hands on Yuri's hips. He felt his heart rate steady just by touching Yuri.

"You like me."

"Yes, you fucker."

" _Like_ like me?"

"I love you, okay?" Yuri glared at JJ. "Now don't make me say it again."

JJ surged forward and kissed Yuri. They wrapped their arms around each other and JJ let Yuri push him against the wall for support.

This was bliss. He could be with Yuri without feeling shame or guilt. JJ kissed Yuri eagerly, allowing him to take the lead. Yuri's tongue plunged inside JJ's mouth, and he responded, rolling his hips forward and feeling the friction between their pants.

Yuri pulled them to JJ's bed and shoved him over.

"We're competing tomorrow, but we could use our hands?"

Honestly, JJ felt as though he could come just by listening to Yuri suggest various sex acts, but he nodded. They stripped out of their pants and gripped each other's rock hard cocks, beginning to pump the other up and down.

They laid parallel to each other, pressing kisses along each other's faces and necks. Yuri bit down on JJ's collar bone.

He threw his head back at the small burst of pain. Yuri's hand was perfectly sized to fit around his cock and it slid deliciously down his shaft, as he was already dripping pre-come.

JJ twisted his hand as it pumped Yuri's cock, loving the way he let out a breathy moan as he slid his thumb over the tip. Yuri's cock was perfectly sized; larger than he would have expected with his smaller frame, but it was beautiful. JJ couldn't help but think about what that cock would feel like inside of his ass.

Yuri sped up his hand and JJ matched it. He watched Yuri scrunch up his face, his body tightening, toes curling as he came into JJ's hand, hips thrusting wildly.

It took a moment, but Yuri continued jerking off JJ, bringing JJ back to almost the point of ecstasy. JJ brought his spunk-covered hand to his mouth and licked his hand clean. Yuri probably tasted similar to him, but to JJ, it was like drinking nectar.

That, combined with the punishing pace Yuri fucked JJ's cock with his hand, sent him over the edge. He spoke in a strangled voice. "Fuck."

Yuri milked his prick until it stopped twitching. JJ was more relaxed than he'd been in months. Yuri wiped his hand on JJ's sheets and nipped at his ear. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you in more ways than one."

"What?"

"You said, 'fuck', you fucker, I heard it."

JJ closed his eyes, suddenly too tired to discuss his morality. "Even kings curse sometimes."

Yuri laughed, actually laughed, and JJ decided it was a sound he could used to. 

"Hey JJ?"

JJ scooted closer to Yuri, wrapping his arm around him. "Yeah?"

Yuri settled in, resting his head on JJ's shoulder. "I want to fuck you after the Final."

"Mmm, okay."

"Also, whoever loses owes the winner a lap dance."

"Deal."

**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the GPF gets a lap dance and strip show. Smut follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I loved writing this fic and I've loved all of the kind comments from readers! I can definitely say I'm not done with this pairing yet! In fact, I'm probably just getting aboard the Pliroy train.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

It had been a great Grand Prix Final, one JJ knew he would never forget. JJ was finishing up packing when the lights went out. He let out a yelp and turned around, trying to find the light switch in the darkness.

"Don't you dare turn it back on."

"Yuri?"

The bathroom light turned on and the door closed, giving off enough light for JJ to see Yuri standing against the wall near the closet.

"Sit down."

JJ realized what this was all about. " _Yes_."

He sat down on the chair beside the desk, watching as Yuri strutted over to the bed and connected his phone to the alarm clock, pressing play. The beat of a drum began to resonate throughout the room, followed by a sensual female voice.

Yuri was wearing those delightfully sinful leather trousers again, this time with a leather jacket. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Even in the dim light, JJ could tell that he had a hungry look on his face.

"Let me get a closer look at you, _chaton_."

He stepped forward, rolling his hips side to side, his expression deadly serious. Yuri pulled out the gold medal from earlier that afternoon.

"Missing this, Leroy?"

JJ grinned. "When did you take it?"

Yuri didn't answer. Instead, he put it on over JJ's head, giving the ribbon a little tug around his neck.

He stalked around the chair, dragging his hands up and down JJ's back and stomach, leaning in close enough to kiss, and pulling quickly away. JJ was rock hard already, and Yuri hadn't taken off any of his clothes.

"I want to see you."

Yuri unzipped his jacket and shrugged out of it, letting it crumple to the floor. JJ feasted his eyes on the most perfect tank top he had ever seen in his life.

It was a blank tank with a cat wearing a crown.

JJ loved Yuri so much, he wanted to cry.

"Don't get all emotional on me, Leroy. I want you to _enjoy_ this."

Yuri backed up into JJ, rubbing his ass down his torso. JJ quickly came back to the moment and smacked Yuri's ass, loving the sound his hand made on the leather pants. Yuri ripped his hair tie off, his blond locks falling just past his shoulders elegantly.

"Help me unbutton this, JJ."

JJ complied readily, reaching around Yuri's hips to do as he said. Yuri didn't turn around as he stripped out of the pants, instead making delicious movements to showcase every inch of muscle in his glutes and hamstrings. JJ had never been more turned on in his life.

Yuri turned and continued dancing, moving like a cat after its prey. JJ realized he was wearing a red thong with a maple leaf on it and let out a sob.

"Holy shit, Yura."

Yuri seemed to like that reaction, because he moved closer, allowing JJ to touch him. He was fire hot, and JJ wanted to watch him burn even more.

He turned and ground his ass into JJ's lap. JJ moaned, thrusting back up, desperate for friction. He slid his hand under Yuri's tank and felt as his abs tightened with each motion of his hips. Yuri threw his head back onto JJ's shoulder and pressed a sloppy kiss to his neck.

JJ pulled Yuri's shirt off him, and Yuri raised his arms to comply. He was down to just that ridiculously cheesy but insanely hot thong, his sweat-kissed skin sliding easily over JJ's fingers.

Yuri turned around and straddled JJ, pulsing his nearly naked groin against JJ's cock. He took a hold of the plain black t-shirt JJ had been wearing and ripped it down the middle. JJ couldn't find the strength in him to be mad at Yuri for wrecking his favorite deep v, especially when he latched his lips around JJ's nipple.

Electricity shot through JJ's body and he moaned loudly, his fingers gripping Yuri's shoulder blades hard enough to bruise.

He kept touching Yuri as he continued to dance on JJ's lap, so turned on, he thought he might actually die if he didn't come soon.

Without warning, Yuri stood up, grabbed JJ by the gold medal, and pulled him to the bed. JJ dropped onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Yuri straddled him, sitting on his knees.

"Do you hear what the song is saying, JJ? You may be king to everyone out there, but I am your king. Always."

JJ let out another sob and nodded. It was true.

"Now, your king is going to fuck you. Would you like that?"

His breath stuttered. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his first time, but he didn't care. JJ found his voice. "Yes."

JJ went to remove his gold medal, but Yuri shook his head at him. "I want you to wear that, to be reminded that I'm the one bringing you to the point of ecstasy with my dick."

"Yuri, I don't need a medal to know that."

He seemed content to ignore JJ, and pulled off his pants and underwear. Yuri's hair was so blond, it almost seemed to reflect the light from the bathroom.

"You're glowing."

Yuri looked up at JJ, who probably looked like a lovesick puppy, and his expression softened. He climbed back onto JJ and kissed him. JJ kissed back eagerly, and just as the kiss began to heat up, Yuri pulled away. He stood up and rummaged through his pants pockets. JJ noted that Yuri's erection was sticking out from his thong.

How was JJ _this_ lucky?

He returned with a vial of lube.

"Spread your legs."

JJ thought back to how different this was from their previous time together, how their positions were switched, how guilty he had felt afterward. Now, he was about to be fucked by the man of his dreams, who loved him back.

The first finger inside him burned, but Yuri stroked his cock as a welcome distraction from the pain. He was so turned on, he was able to ignore most of the pain as Yuri moved his finger in and out of his ass.

As the second finger was added, JJ winced. He had never tried putting more than a finger inside himself and was unaccustomed to the pain.

"Breathe."

JJ took in a breath and let it out steadily. His muscles relaxed and he allowed Yuri to move his fingers more easily. Eventually, he was rocking back and forth on Yuri's fingers, not minding the burn as much, but especially loving the expression on Yuri's face as he watched JJ.

Yuri slid out of his thong, tossing it to JJ, who caught it with his teeth. It smelled of Yuri and tasted of precome.

"Turn around onto your stomach. It will be easier for you."

JJ sat up and kissed Yuri long and hard before he turned around, his legs spread just wider than hip-distance. He heard the lube open again, followed by the insanely sexy noise of Yuri lubing up his cock. He felt the bed dip as Yuri adjusted behind him, and then felt the press of something much larger than a few fingers breach him.

He took in a deep breath and released, relaxing his muscles and allowing Yuri to move, to get all the way inside.

JJ moaned at the overwhelming sensation. He was so turned on, but it hurt so much.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, biting his lip to fight a cry. "Mmhmm."

Yuri began to move, and it hurt, but JJ tried to find pleasure in it. He focused on the stutter of Yuri's breath, the feel of Yuri's hair tickling JJ's back.

"Jesus, JJ, you're so fucking tight. I never imagined anything like this."

JJ let out a moan and rocked back onto Yuri's cock, who began to move with rhythm. Suddenly, Yuri's cock brushed against JJ's prostate, and he began to enjoy this far more than he worried he would.

"Right there, Yura."

JJ cried out each time Yuri pushed into his prostate, feeling his erection returning, the stimulation almost too much to handle. He began thrusting his hips against the bed, desperate for friction to bring himself off.

"Fuck the bed, JJ. Come for me. I'm so fucking close." Yuri's voice was wrecked, but he still commanded attention.

JJ didn't need to be told twice to find his orgasm. A few more thrusts against the mattress, combined with the relentless rubbing of his prostate sent JJ into the best orgasm of his life. He sobbed into the pillow as he emptied himself on the sheets, sweat dripping down his back.

Yuri collapsed on top of him, riding out his own orgasm, shooting his come deep into JJ's ass.

"I love you." The words were whispered into JJ's ear, and he shivered at the cool breath over his hot skin.

"I love you, too."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come geek out with me about YOI/Pliroy on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Many thanks to the Pliroy playlists I found while writing this! Here were some of the songs I left on repeat:
> 
> [ \- "King" by Lauren Aquilina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA)   
>  [ \- "Lost My Mind" by Alice Kristiansen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpw5_Y1RUOc)   
>  [ \- "Pillowtalk" (Sofia Karlburg cover) by ZAYN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqlo2zfg4qY)   
>  [ \- "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekzveHAGSAo)   
>  [ \- "King" by Niykee Heaton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw2Pb-SaH44)   
>  [ \- "Ascendance" by Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TojMyaEqapE)


End file.
